The invention relates to hydrophilic sponge processing, and a cleaning, polishing, and burnishing prophy chip utilizing a hydrophilic sponge.
Generally, conventional dental cleaning is performed with a prophy chip (cup), mounted on a dental instrument, composed of silicon gum with a dental polishing gel or paste, or the polishing paste may be directly applied to appliances to clean, polish, or burnish the teeth. However, the top of the prophy chip may be twisted or frayed when polishing the embrasure or its adjacent side, and the prophy cup cannot reach the target sites.
In addition, polishing gel or paste may escape the oral cavity due to rotation when cleaning teeth with the prophy chip composed of silicon gum. The supplement of the polishing gel or paste for preventing heat generated by friction between the silicon gum and teeth and maintaining polishing efficiency is required, and this also interrupts the operation.
To solve these problems, a polishing grindstone sponge requiring no polishing paste maybe applied, and the drawbacks of the silicon gum during polishing do not occur.
The invention provides a prophy chip for cleaning, polishing, and burnishing teeth reducing heat generated by friction without requiring a polishing paste.